


Snippets v. 2

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Het, Jealousy, M/M, Meme, Music, Past Relationships, Romance, Slash, Song fics, Unrequited Love, sort of, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More song fics for various couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets v. 2

1\. **"Viva la Vida", Coldplay.**

Nathan Petrelli stares dully out the window of his office and sighs. Yesterday he and Peter had went to Texas to ask Matt Parkman what the fuck was going on.

And then he found out the horrible truth.

He wasn't Nathan Petrelli at all....supposedly, he was Sylar. So why did he feel so...hollow?

Thinking back, he realizes that when "he" was Nathan, he lived a horrible life. He was hypocritical and thoughtless and selfish and above all, he was just so rude to his family.

His mom and dad, Peter, Claire, Meredith, Heidi...God, Heidi.

He had so, so much power. And according to the future, he could have had so much more. But he abused it, and instead of helping those like him live in harmony live with everyone else, he tried to separate them and even give powers to everyone else.

How could he have been so blind?

Of course, nothing measures up to what Sylar's done, what "his" hands have done...

Unfortunately for Nathan, he'll be remembered the same was as Sylar...as a bad person. Someone the world is better off without.

Maybe it's for the best, he sighs. He stands up, straightens his tie, and gets ready to face his destiny.

2\. **"Welcome Home", Coheed and Cambria**

Peter is dreaming.

He was either having an epic nightmare or he had accidentally stolen his mother's power and was viewing the future.

Either way, in his dream, he had all his old powers back, and he was fighting a whole carnival full of specials. Samuel, especially. It seems that he was just so, so powerful, and no matter what Peter did, he couldn't defeat him.

He had people helping him fight, namely Edgar, Ando, and Mohinder, but it was no use- one by one, his allies were taken down.

Peter was alone.

He tries to zap Samuel with Elle's electricity, but instead, he gets thrown back by some unseen force- and lands on a jagged rock.

He looks down at it protruding from his chest and feels his vision start to go blurry. Images flash through his mind...his life, perhaps? Peter doesn't understand.

He sees the first time he met his wonderful niece, Claire, and the first time he flew on his own, and all the people he's met, but the weirdest thing is that time Angela told him that Sylar was his brother.

Deep down inside, Peter knew that Sylar had the potential for good. He's seen it, and felt it, and hell, even experienced it.

There were so many times Peter had wished that Sylar had made up his mind.

The visions start to blur even more and Peter's eyes flutter slightly as he prepares himself for the end.

He falls, down down down...

Until something catches him.

He feels someone holding his hand, he can hear someone talking, someone saying, "Peter, it's okay, open your eyes" and he realizes that someone has pulled the rock from his chest.

He opens his eyes.

It's Sylar.

He stands up and offers his hand to Peter.

"Come on. We can do this," he says.

So Peter does.

3\. **"Men in Black", Forever the Sickest Kids**

Noah Bennet does one thing well: Kick ass.

And with the exception of all the times he used the Haitian as his partner, Noah has done it alone.

So when Angela Petrelli tells him to take her "son" Sylar (THE FUCKING KILLER) with him, he balks. Duh.

But sure enough, there he is, wearing a nice black suit and tie similar to his own, sitting in his car and eating an apple. Loudly.

Fuck this.

Noah can't even believe that this so-called "Gabriel" is good. But, when he gets fucked over by the escapees at the bank, who's there to save him? That's right guys, Sylar. Just his fucking luck.

As they drive back from this particular bag 'n' tag, Noah can't help but reflect on his job to the Company, protecting innocent people from freaks (like Sylar) and they don't even know it.

And then, the people who do know? They get their memories wiped.

Does Noah Bennet have a conscience? Maybe.

He doesn't care to think about it.

4\. **"Starstrukk", 3OH!3 feat. Katy Perry**

Edgar hasn't had the best luck with relationships. I mean, it's hard to get a girl to like you when you're traveling in a carnival filled with freaks and to top it all off, you're freakishly fast.

He can't even count how many "faster than a speeding bullet" jokes he's heard.

Wankers.

Not only has Edgar had bad luck with girls, he's had bad luck with one in particular: Lydia.

Love his life? Maybe.

But at the very least, world class tease of the Sullivan Brothers Carnival. Samuel's tool and pretty much the main bargaining chip. Edgar doesn't like that very much at all. After all, here he is, trying to get her attention long enough for her to realize how much he loves her, and she's flashing skin everywhere so slack jawed tourists spend more money.

Charming.

What she did with Sylar? Obviously a scam. She doesn't want him. She was just using her assets to get him into the carnival.

...Right?

5\. **"She Wolf", Shakira**

Every so often, Matt thinks about Daphne. He loved her. He really did.

But he was foolish to think that just because he saw some future vision where they were married that he would ever be able to be with her in reality. After all, Daphne...she's wild.

Always has been, since she could run off on her own.

Regular job? Motherhood? Forget about it.

Daphne was the type of girl to get done what needs to get done and that was it. She couldn't afford to let herself get emotionally attached to people. Things could change.

He remembers the few months they lived together in Mohinder's old apartment, when he worked as a security guard and she worked as a delivery girl. Everyday she'd use her powers to be better. She couldn't settle for normal.

Matt should have known.

6\. **"Call it Love", TV/TV**

Ring ring ring.

Peter groans, rolls over, and picks up his phone.

It's 3:30 am.

He hasn't slept in forever. Maybe he can't. He doesn't know.

Whoever's calling keeps trying to call. So he answers. A voice answers and says, "I need you. I want you. Come see me, please."

Peter rubs his eyes and manages to mumble, "Who is this?"

The voice chuckles a little and replies, "You know who it is, Peter."

Peter shakes his head. "You're not telling the truth. I know this. You're just trying to trick me. Maybe if you called me during the day time I'd actually believe you. Hell, stop by."

And then he hangs up.

7\. **"You Belong with Me", Taylor Swift**

Jim's listening to them arguing, again.

It's been a couple weeks since Uhura and Spock had started their "disagreements". He knows deep down that they're probably going to break up soon, but he doesn't push it. It's really not his place, and beside, the best thing he can do is be there for his friend.

Friend.

Ugh.

Jim shakes his head.

Everytime he and Spock hang out together, playing chess or whatever, he can't help but wonder why they're not together. As a couple. Jim won't admit it, but he does love Spock. He's loved him for a while. So why is it so hard for Spock to see it?

A few more weeks go by and Spock informs Jim about his breakup with Uhura. Jim offers his support but secretly hopes he can hide his growing affection for his first officer.

They spend quite a bit of time together after that, and it's not until one quiet night that they're looking at the stars and Spock volunteers, "Do you know why Lt. Uhura and I are no longer in a relationship?"

Jim shakes his head.

Spock looks up at Jim and says, very softly, "It is because I wished to pursue a relationship with you, Jim."

Jim tries to hide his smile. He can't.

Perfect.

8\. **"I Won't Say (I'm in Love)", Hercules**

Leonard McCoy is trying to focus on his PADD.

Unfortunately for him, everyone and their grandmother keeps coming in and bothering him. Namely, a certain Captain James T. Kirk. He's mumbling and whatever and then leaves.

Nurse Chapel hands Leonard something and smirks, "When are you going to admit it, Leonard?"

Bones looks up. "Admit what?"

She smiles. "That you're in love with the Captain."

He tries to hide his face.

"That's ridiculous, Christine."

Later that night, he whispers it to himself over and over.

9\. **"Fireflies", Owl City**

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you that a million fireflies are outside my house, right now, would you?" Peter asks, looking sleepily at his bed companion.

Sylar looks back over at Peter with a confused expression.

"I don't think you get enough sleep, Peter," he says, trying his best to not call the other man flat out crazy.

Peter smiles a little and reaches a lazy hand out towards the ceiling. "I just think it would be so pretty," he muses. "Wouldn't it? Fireflies, and all...I mean, everything is so hectic in the world, and I think if we all just slowed down and looked around, we'd see the beauty in everything." He closes his eyes. "You know?"

Sylar can't help but smile a little. Silly, idealistic Peter.

"I know what you mean," he says, but Peter has already fallen asleep.

10\. **"The Bad Touch", The Bloodhound Gang**

It's an ordinary day on the bridge when out of the blue, when the Captain turns to Spock and says non chalantly, "Mr. Spock, I bet if you put your hands down my pants, you'll feel nuts."

Sulu almost has an aneurism.

Spock looks back at his captain with an extremely raised eyebrow. "That is illogical captain, unless you keep produce inside your regulation slacks."

A random yeoman tries her hardest not to laugh.

Kirk purses his lips and thinks.

"Let me specific, I want to be down in your south seas."

Spock's starting to get amused.

"Captain, I have no 'south seas', as you put it."

Jim shrugs again, and is quiet for the rest of the shift.

Afterwards, Spock's walking down the hallway when Jim walks up behind him and grabs his shoulders.

"Spock, dammit, you and me are both mammals. So why the fuck aren't we doing it like they do on the Discovery Channel?"

There is a long pause as the Vulcan considers what to say before he slides his hands around Jim's waist and replies, "Because we are in a hallway, Captain."

Well, Jim didn't need to be told twice to move his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
